


Paint Me like one of your French Girls

by noirchat (lollipophustle)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, Crushes, Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipophustle/pseuds/noirchat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien sees some of Nathanaël's drawings and decides to give him a little pick-me-up after Chloé brings him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Me like one of your French Girls

If you'd asked Nathanaël what he would be doing during class break, he would tell you that he'd most likely be drawing. Of course that would have been before he found himself pressed up against the wall with Adrien Agreste making constant glances up at him from the bathroom stall floor.

* * *

It was no secret that Nathanaël liked to draw at any given moment, it was his own opinion that when inspiration struck you had to take advantage of the moment, there was no point waiting for later, even if you were supposed to be paying attention to the lesson that the teacher was giving you.

As such, most of Nathanaël's time was spent with his head in the clouds while his eyes scoured the classroom. The sound around him was drowned out by the colours of the day and while he was supposed to be jotting down notes, his hand was lazily sketching over paper. 

Right on schedule the door to the classroom burst open for the third time this week, although usually it was Marinette scurrying her way in late, looking guilty and apologetic for interrupting and attempting to draw as little attention to herself as she sat down next to her friend. This time however, Nathanaël did not get greeted by the presence of blue eyes, instead the forest green that could only unmistakably be attributed to Adrien looked around the room frantically, a soft blush washing down over the cheeks beneath them to make his embarrassment obvious. 

Adrien bowed his head to the teacher and took his seat next to Nino, seeming to be completely unaware of what lesson he was in when he pulled out the wrong book. He was nudged by Nino's elbow softly and invited to glance around to see what lesson he was actually partaking in. 

As he glanced further up the class, his eyes met with Nathanaël's who was suddenly much more aware of how long he had been staring. Adrien grinned and offered him a wave, turning to his bag to fish out the correct book whilst Nathanaël tried to look anywhere but his sudden fixation.

It was a terrible habit of Nathanaël's when it came to art, the moment something caught his interest he would try to absorb as much detail about it, even if it was something he saw regularly on any other day. It was like a whole new window of opportunities opened to Nathanaël when his eyes made that brief connection with Adrien's. Without much thought he was already moving his gaze down to the papers in his sketchbook and beginning to scribble out Adrien's face, paying specific detail to the shape of his eyes and the glow that his eyes seemed to radiate. It never occurred to him just how good looking Adrien was on a day to day basis.

Most of his time was spent fawning over Marinette usually, something which still swum around the back of his mind, but currently his brain had pushed Adrien to the forefront and given Nathanaël a new dimension to his own personality. When it came down to his thoughts of how he could be with Marinette, he always envisioned himself as the one to lavish her with attention but that entire idea was subverted with Adrien, Nathanaël could feel the tug on his heartstrings as he was slowly grew to crave attention from him.

...And then his attention was snapped again, the loud bell ringing throughout the room was his signal to stop and put the pencil down. Time seemed to really fly when he got devoted his work. Flipping through the four different pages of sketches that he intended to finish at a later point he was shocked at his own work. Somewhere between drawing Adrien's eyes over and over he slowly guided the drawings to smiles and before he knew it, his own interpretation of Adrien was cuddling up to him and moving on to kissing him in more and more intimate ways. 

Still, the class was emptying off slowly as everyone made their way to the courtyard for the break, something Nathanaël would be joining them in as soon as he gathered up the rest of his sketches, a task which would have been much simpler where it not for suddenly being accosted by Chloe and her lackey. 

"Hey Nathanaël." the way she said his name indicated how unfamiliar she was with speaking to him, perching herself on the edge of his desk and smiling down at him. "You like to draw, don't you? Like that's your whole thing?" questions like that always preceded a request, something which any artist of quality was used to.

"Yes, I do, something which you're aware of ever since you ridiculed me in-front of everyone." he still held a grudge over the situation but his anger was much less severe now. Time had it's way to heal wounds.

"Pshh, oh that little thing! I completely forgot that even happened!" she nodded her head and glanced upwards, her smile faltering briefly enough to show that she had in-fact forgotten that she had done that.

"Anyway, there's no need to bring up old news. I was just wondering how come an artist of your incredible caliber hasn't asked to draw me yet?" and there was the request, laced under an almost innocent question.

Nathanaël rolled his eyes and turned his attention away from her. "I only draw things that inspire me, it's an 'in the moment' thing."

"Am I just not inspiring enough?" she looked utterly appalled as she asked the question, a sign of her ego. "Don't be ridiculous, you of all people should recognize my brilliance. I'm dressed way better than everyone in this class, I'm naturally the prettiest and I can give your talent a lot of exposure." 

Nathanaël stared back up at her, shaking his head with a slight smirk. "Okay Chloe, if you legitimately want me to draw you, you're going to have to pay me. I don't want just 'exposure.' That doesn't help me much anyway. Besides, you can afford it, you like to remind us how rich you are."

Chloe of course objected, mortified that he would even make such a request back at her. She slammed her palms down onto the desk and squinted at him. "You think I should pay you to draw me? Are you ridiculous? Do you not recognize a priceless work of art when you see one? Quite frankly you should be paying me if you want to draw me, captivating my glory for free is a crime." she exhaled through her nose as if she was preparing to charge like a bull to a matador.

"Don't tell me the reason you're refusing to draw me is 'cause you're still hung up on Marinette." she made a move to grab his sketch book.

In his frantic attempt to cover the papers up he was outmatched by the presence of Sabrina, who in her usual attempts to appease and impress Chloe, skipped around him while he held the papers away from Chloe, snatching them from his hands and presenting them to her 'friend'. 

"Good job, Sabrina." the praise from Chloe leaving a delighted grin on Sabrina's face. 

Before Nathanaël could even sit up from his chair and demand the pages back he was met with shocked gasps and giggles from the two girls which decided to torment him today. 

Chloe shuffled through the different papers and looked from them to Nathanaël and then back down, shaking her head as she finally closed her eyes, she looked positively amused. "I suppose it shouldn't be a shock that you're enamored with Adrien, I mean who wouldn't be? He's a dreamboat, but these are just pathetic." she laughed in his face and prepared herself to tear the pages apart when she felt a hand upon her shoulder.

"Is something the matter here?" Adrien's voice cut through the anguish which Chloe was so intent on causing to Nathanaël. He tightened his grip on her shoulder and looked at her with intensity. 

"Oh, Adrien..." her entire demeanor changed to a much softer side, doing nothing to dissuade Nathanaël's opinion that she was just a venomous snake. "Nothing is the matter! We were just admiring Nathanaël's drawings! Here, you should have a look too, he's very good." she pressed the pages into his chest and turned away with Sabrina, walking off whilst giggling.

Nathanaël could feel his heart pounding in his chest, there was no way he could just let his classmate see those sketches without his face finally matching his hair colour. Still he was paralyzed, glaring at Chloe and Sabrina as they sauntered off.

Adrien furrowed his brows together and looked down at the papers in his hand, astounded by what he was looking at only for a few moments before he looked up at Nathanaël who was doing everything in his ability not to choke himself.

Without a word, Nathanaël yanked the papers out of his hands and stuffed them into his bag, pushing past Adrien and making his way hastily out of the class.

The moment he exited the class he was greeted by Chloe's smug face who must have been waiting for her chance to leech him of his happiness, he chose to ignore her and stumbled his way to the men's toilets, the one place she would refuse to follow him into.

He set his bag down by the sink and turned the faucet around, splashing water up onto his face to combat the heat under his skin that threatened to melt into tears. Why did she continue to torment everyone? Why did her status allow her to move around untouched by consequences. The way that played out was unfair and the way things usually play out when Chloe gets involved is unfair. 

He dragged his soaked palms over his face, trying to dull the emotions that were crashing through him and compose himself enough to be able to walk out into the courtyard again without wanting to set himself on fire from shame. 

 

"Nathanaël?" Adrien was once again the reprieve from everything, his voice coming from outside the bathroom. 

Nathanaël swallowed down and considered his options on confronting Adrien about the drawings. He could make up an excuse and insist that Chloe forced him to draw them or he could be completely honest and go down whatever path that took him. Neither options seemed to be ideal to him as he was now hiding inside one of the stalls, praying to himself that Adrien would just leave and he would never have to confront him again.

* * *

When Nathanaël pushed past him so swiftly a page which fell from Nathanaël's sketches captured Adrien's attention; fluttering down to the ground and swaying like a leaf till it halted on the floor.

When he reached down to pick up the paper, the red-head was gone. He turned the paper over and studied the different drawings of him kissing his way across Nathanaël's neck, strangely flattered by evident crush that he assumed Nathanaël was harboring for him.

He carefully folded the page up and put it into his pocket, walking slowly out of the classroom and hoping to find Nathanaël to return it to him.

Instead the first face he saw was Chloe who looked as devious as ever, he could tell exactly what had happened as she seemed all too pleased to hand out a compliment. Feeling a protective urge surge through him he approached her, smiling. "You know what Chloe? Nathanaël really is a good artist, no wonder he wasn't gonna draw you. You'd be asking him to degrade his craft if he had to draw someone as basic as you." 

Without allowing Chloe even a chance to open her mouth in response he walked off, feeling pleased with himself whilst whistling innocently. Only feeling slightly guilty when he realized her frustration would most likely exert itself upon Sabrina.

He caught sight of Nathanaël's distinct red hair and watched him scurry into the men's toilet, pausing his own walk to consider what he planned on saying to Nathanaël. Part of the reason he was going out of his way was to prevent the chance of another akumatization to the poor kid or at least that's what Adrien was telling himself as he marched to the toilet after him.

* * *

Nathanaël pursed his lips together and tried to remain as quiet as possible while Adrien walked past the stalls. He was tempted after a minute or so to glance out of the stall, noticing his own bag laying next to the faucets and mentally scolding himself for forgetting it.

"I know you're in here man. I can see your bag right there." Adrien looked at the aforementioned item and then turned to face the stalls. "You don't need to hide from me, I'm not Chloe. It's not like I'm gonna bully you out of Paris. I just wanted to return one of your sketches that you dropped..."

Nathanaël tilted his head up against the side of the stall he was in, looking at the ceiling and making a mental note of Adrien's endless supply of kindness. The way he was talking made it explicitly clear that he wasn't disgusted.

"In-fact, they're really-" Adrien's words died out as he saw Nathanaël pulling open the door to the stall, his face was still damp. The single moment was stretching out for eternity around them and suddenly Adrien was aware of another set of footsteps making it's way closer. In what was definitely a self-confident move on Adrien's part, he was pushing Nathanaël back into the stall, kicking it shut with his foot and holding onto the collar of his shirt, a palm pressed over the other boy's mouth. He gave him an apologetic glance, knowing that his actions had probably confused Nathanaël extremely. 

The faucet was turned on and then off again, whoever had joined them in the toilet's making their way back out. 

Adrien exhaled in relief, letting his hand come off Nathanaël's mouth and finally addressing him once more. "Sorry, I just didn't think you'd want someone else to see you while you were feeling upset."

Nathanaël on the other hand was just shocked to be in such a tight space with Adrien, having a proper chance to actually observe the details of his face up close; there was a blush creeping behind Nathanaël cheeks.

"...Dude? Are you okay? I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable, I'll just go." he reached for the stall door and turned his attention back to Nathanaël when he heard a tiny squeak escape the guy's throat.

Nathanaël was burning up inside, his wishes to be set on fire for his shame seeming to come true. He didn't have any real words to express himself with and his mind wasn't co-operating with him as all he was thinking about was how close Adrien was standing.

"You know, the drawing was good. I think you have a real talent." he reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded up sketch. "I am impressed and honestly quite flattered by how suave you seem to think I am, I would probably fumble if I ever tried something like... well.. this." he held up the paper.

Nathanaël was chewing on the inside of his lip harder and harder as he was presented with his "guilt", he mustered up enough courage to respond. "I'm sorry about.. those. I just got struck by inspiration and... it happened. I got very carried away and then one thing lead to another and I began drawing myself and you and then kissing got mixed up in there somehow and then-"

"Nathanaël, it's fine. I'm honestly flattered, there's no reason to be sorry. You can't really help creativity when it strikes and you also can't help who you develop crushes for." Adrien placed a palm on his shoulder for comfort, his other hand stuffing the paper back into his pocket.

Nathanaël's mind was going to be his own undoing because the moment Adrien reaffirmed he was flattered his mind was filled with endless ideas for other sketches, ranging from innocent to sinful.

Adrien tilted his head to the side as he noticed the blush on Nathanaël's cheeks unfold faster and he wondered if he was coming down with a fever until he gave a quick glance south. "Oh my god.. dude, I am definitely the one who should be apologizing here. I'm sorry th-... well.. you got..." Adrien had no clue how to address his classmates arousal.

Nathanaël was definitely flustered, feeling like he had embarrassed himself for a second time in the past ten minutes.

"Please don't feel embarrassed man, these things happen, it's natural. Like I said you really can't help who you're... well.. now getting the hots for." Adrien was trying to do as much possible damage control in this situation as he could although being aware that someone was sitting there hard because of you was definitely playing games in Adrien's mind.

Considering how quiet Nathanaël had gotten again, Adrien wondered if it would be wise to just leave him on his own, part of him very curious to see if he could replicate the suave nature of the red-head's drawings. If there was ever a time for Adrien to explore his own sexuality it was now.

He grinned at Nathanaël and dipped his head forward, using one hand to slowly move the boy's head up to have more access to his neck. He ghosted over the exposed skin and dragged his lips across it, his breathing heavy. 

Nathanaël wasn't sure what had happened because he was certain that up until this point Adrien was just trying to be friendly, something which did nothing to deter his boner but now Adrien was kissing his neck.

Adrien's hand moved away from Nathanaël's chin, slipping it down his chest and becoming alert to how hard Nathanaël's heart was beating.  He tenderly pressed his lips down on the red-head's neck and sucked softly, the hand which was making it's way south slowly curling it's fingers into Nathanaël's as he must have raised his hand to halt Adrien's movements.

"Adri-" Nathanaël was hushed by him, the green eyes boring into Nathanaël's blue ones. 

"I'll handle everything, besides, how are you gonna draw me more without inspiration?" Adrien's voice was a lot softer now, voice dripping with seduction as he moved to sit on his knees. He pulled the hem of Nathanaël's shirt up and pressed some more kisses to the pale skin underneath. Both of his hands were fumbling with the button's on the front of the purple jeans.

Nathanaël couldn't thank him more when he felt the pressure suddenly alleviate, his gaze once more reaching the ceiling and leaving him even more shocked when he suddenly felt his cock moving out of his boxers and into the warm mouth of the blond on his knees. He instantly looked back down at Adrien, who was gripping the base of his cock and showing no sign of struggle as his soft lips slipped down Nathanaël's shaft. He fumbled with where to place his hands until Adrien gripped one of his wrists and moved it onto his head, allowing Nathanaël to grip into the golden locks, no care for disheveling them.

Adrien was pleased with the reactions he was eliciting, his tongue gliding side to side as he accommodated more of Nathanaël's cock into his mouth. The firm grip the other guy had in his hair was welcomed. 

"Fuck.. this is j- oh my." Nathanaël was struggling to form any clear sentence while Adrien began to pull his head back, getting into a bobbing motion and using his thumb on the base of Nathanaël's cock. 

The short gasps and moans that were breaking out of Nathanaël's mouth were pleasing Adrien to no end, giving him the incentive to experiment with his motions more. He pulled his mouth off of Nathanaël's cock and slowly began to drag his tongue flat all the way to the tip.

Nathanaël was breathing erratically, his toes curling in his shoes and his muscles tightening with every jolt of pleasure he was being offered. They had both locked eyes together and Nathanaël didn't understand how someone who looked so innocent could give a glance that was so sinful. The emerald green which he had come to be fond of were teasing him. 

"Am I doing good?" Adrien asked, sounding very casual about the situation. He continued to make broad laps up Nathanaël's cock. 

"Very good." his sentence came out rushed, knowing if he drew it out it would be interrupted with the moans which followed right after. 

"Inspiring you?" Adrien's eyebrow arched as he posed the question, pumping his hand along Nathanaël's shaft. With a lack of response from Nathanaël he moved his mouth around the other's cock and sucked all the way down to the base, moaning with pleasure loud enough for Nathanaël to hear. He slowly dragged himself back and swallowed down the precum that had been gathering at the tip of Nathanaël's cock.

"Mmmmmm..." the corners of his mouth were curled up, he was feeling smug. "I bet you're thinking of some very beautiful things to draw right now, aren't you?"

"God yes..." Nathanaël's voice was mixed with a moan of pleasure. 

Adrien continued to stroke his shaft with his hand, letting his tongue flick over the slit on the head. "Cum in my mouth Nathanaël. Come on." he was whispering, staring up at him directly while his hand worked him over, twisting his wrist slowly and tightening his grip around Nathanaël's cock when he was tugging up. His mouth was hanging open and his breath was sending shuddering jolts of delight through Nathanaël.

Nathanaël put a hand over his mouth, muffling the groan which rattled his soul while his entire body seized up, his cock twitching in Adrien's hand and spurting cum all the way across Adrien's chin and open mouth, the final load drooling it's way down onto Adrien's hand and arm.

Adrien swallowed down before using his wrist to move the cum on his chin up to his mouth, following up with swiping his tongue over the remnants on his hand. He stood himself up and winked at Nathanaël.

"I'm excited to see what you draw next." without anymore words he was walking out of the stall to wash his hands and face, leaving Nathanaël to deal with himself.

After a minute passed, he managed to work himself back into his clothes and exit the stall. He approached the sink and looked at himself in the mirror, his deadpan look quickly switched into a grin. That actually happened.

* * *

 

So _yes_ , if you'd asked Nathanaël what he would be doing during class break, he would tell you that he'd most likely be drawing. If you'd asked him _why_ he was drawing now, he'd tell you that he found some stable inspiration.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing sin and I'm still taking requests, more likely to do M/M stuff though.  
> Also this started off as porn without plot but became porn with plot.
> 
> As for if there are any mistakes in this, please let me know, I don't have anyone to proof read or beta.


End file.
